


Lessons

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Dimitri and Dedue want to learn more of Claude's other home. Claude agrees, though some convincing is needed to teach them everything.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe where Byleth don't real or otherwise wasn't as imperative to Dimitri's recovery because i like those lol

Dimitri often thought back to when Dedue taught him Duscur's language.

He was grateful beyond words, that his friend would do such for him, even if doubt told him it was only obligation that compelled the man to do so. As he picked up more and more of the tongue he grew more and more ecstatic, until one day he came to Dedue in private and held a full conversation with him in Duscurian. Or, as full of one they could have before the man fell to tears. It was one of the happiest memories he had with Dedue.

While perhaps strange to admit, he hoped to have a similar experience with Claude.

It was sometime after he finally began to recover, where the rage and need for vengeance was no longer a raging inferno nipping at his feet, compelling him to fell any that dared get in his way to be rid of his escape, of his attempt to get ill conceived justice for those long dead. When he looked upon the living and no longer saw obstacles to his loved ones' peace but instead saw his friends longing for his mind to return to the present. 

It was only the efforts of Claude and Dedue that finally pushed him to begin to reform himself. To atone for his actions and reconnect with bonds thought long lost. 

Claude was an unexpected friend in the grueling path to recovery. It was an uncertain relationship, where Dimitri was not sure whether the archer was truly concerned for him or had just wanted him to stop being such a wild card in his strategies. Time passed, and he found himself uncaring about initial intentions; his want to befriend Claude grew more and more. 

The archer was strange, his willingness to accept the friendship flitting in and out at seemingly random intervals. Dedue was more understanding, if only for the feeling and not the reasoning. With his help Claude grew to be a close friend with the both of them.

Close enough to reveal his Almyran origins.

He made no deal of it, nonchalantly dropping such a large detail of himself in casual conversation. Perhaps to better assess how they would react. Shock came, followed by an endless flood of appreciation that Claude felt them trustworthy enough for such a secret. 

He immediately asked if it were alright to learn the language and customs of Claude's other half, with Dedue quietly putting in his want to do the same alongside him. Claude was beyond surprised, a rare loss of control over his emotions, before agreeing to the request. 

Now they sit, arranged around a table as Claude regaled them with the multitude of traditions of Almyra, the images of vast deserts and a sky filled with wyverns. He found himself discovering common ground with some aspects, such as training their youth for battle early, and others so starkly different, with holding feasts and dance to honor the dead. Dimitri found himself enraptured, and the subtle tells of Dedue told him the man felt similarly.

Claude was a spectacle, however. Gone was the sly, mischievous grin so often pasted on his face. In its place was a dazzling smile, crinkling his eyes as he told them of his home with the animation of a child playing outdoors during the summer. The sight was divine, may the Goddess forgive him; it warmed his chest, embracing him like a childhood blanket.

Claude sighed after some time passed. "Well, that's enough for one sitting. Don't want to tell you two everything all at once," and he gave them a playful wink.

Dimitri felt himself deflate slightly at those words. "We are not beginning our lessons in Almyran today then?"

Claude titled his head to the side. "What? Oh nooo, I'm searching for someone else to do that. I'm not exactly the best teacher for that kind of thing."

"Nonsense," Dimitri chided. "I am sure you will have a fine enough time educating us. We have the patience to wait through any troubles you may have."

Dedue nodded in agreement.

Claude coughed into his hand. "Well you might be patient, but I'm not. Might as well get someone who knows what they're doing to get the job done, right?"

There was a logic to the words he could not refute. Dimitri felt his shoulders sag in disappointment.

"Will you not speak some Almyran to us, at least?"

The two men turned to Dedue at the question, surprised. Dimitri smiled at his friend, then turned back to Claude. "Yes, it would truly be a treat to hear. We've never had the chance to hear such in Faerghus. Surely that is agreeable?"

Claude looked back and forth from the two of them, outnumbered. He put his hand to his head and sighed deeply. "Yeah, that's... fine, I guess." 

His hand moved to rub his neck. "This is just a common greeting, like 'Nice to meet you...'"

He took another deep breath and moved his hand to cover his face. Dimitri furrowed his brow.

Then, Claude said the phrase, and Dimitri had a guess as to the problem.

_ "Az molaghat e sham khosh vaghtam." _

A silence followed the words, two sets of eyes wide at the now red-eared archer.

Claude has an accent.

A  _ thick _ accent.

Claude's eyes landed on anything that wasn't Dimitri or Dedue, an uncharacteristic shyness burning the tips of his ears and what little of his face was visible around his hand. Dimitri had to admit, such a look was… quite cute. 

"Ah… haha… been tryin' to get rid of it for a while now," Claude confesses, his voice quiet. "Speaking Fódlandi is fine, but…"

Endearing as it was, Dimitri did not want him to be uncomfortable. "There is no need for such action, Claude. It is fine to hold onto your first intonations when speaking the language you were raised with. Perfectly reasonable to do so, dare I say."

"I am the same when speaking Duscurian," Dedue adds. He looks over to Dimitri, a small smile adorning his face. "I felt similarly about it in the past, but have since learned how unnecessary such feelings are."

Claude finally looked to the two of them, switching his gaze back and forth, before sighing and running a hand over his face. He still looked unconvinced. A thought came to Dimitri then, though the morality of it made him want to squirm in his seat. He took his own breath before saying it aloud. "You know, they say a good cure for stage fright is to simply talk through it. Perhaps the same would apply here, if you were to teach us Almyran…"

Claude gawked at him, eyes wide and jaw agape. Dimitri swore he saw Dedue's lip twitch.

Then Claude laughed, a loud, hearty sound. It took Dimitri aback; he found he liked this laugh almost as much as Claude's smile. "Oh  _ Dimitri,  _ you sly dog! Just trying to fish for a teacher, aren't you?" 

His tone was full of playfulness, but Dimitri could not help sporting a similarly red face at the accusation. "N-No! I simply meant that-"

Claude waved his hand to stop him. "I get it, I get it," he says, still smiling. "And you know what? Maybe you're on to something." He sighs again. " _ Alright _ . You two have landed yourselves a new Teach."

Excitement raced through Dimitri, and he saw Dedue's smile widen ever so slightly. The thought of learning Claude's mother tongue was something he so dearly looked forward to, memories once again resurfacing of his time learning Dedue's. If Claude remained flustered due to his accent for a while longer, well… that would be an added bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> DimiClaude but it's also DimiClauDue (I'm bad with ship names lol, especially with three names not used to them at all, but I like this one)
> 
> Inspired by my French teacher in college who sounds like a totally normal English speaker with no accent at all... and then he speaks French and suddenly you're talking to a dude from Paris lmao


End file.
